


It's ok to cry - Asianfanfics

by Claireiseva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst mpreg taoris taohun">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva





	It's ok to cry - Asianfanfics

  
**[Foreword](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/it-s-ok-to-cry) **

  * [1 [M] Bus stop](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/1/bus-stop)
  * [2 just keep running](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/2/just-keep-running)
  * [3 [M] Yes , no , maybe?](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/3/yes-no-maybe)
  * [4 [M] tender love](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/4/tender-love)
  * [5 [M] 3 words](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/5/3-words)
  * [6 [M] i promise](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/6/i-promise)
  * [7 [M] dazed](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/7/dazed)
  * [8 [M] Call the midwife/man](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/8/call-the-midwife-man)
  * [9 [M] of strange rooms and dres](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/9/of-strange-rooms-and-dres)
  * [10 Every morning](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/10/every-morning)
  * [11 [M] 3 steps forward a 1000 ba](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/11/3-steps-forward-a-1000-ba)
  * [12 [M] Early days](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/12/early-days)
  * [13 [M] crumbiling](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/13/crumbiling)
  * [14 [M] Decisions](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/14/decisions)
  * [15 [M] behind](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/15/behind)
  * [16 [M] Cheese and crackers](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/16/cheese-and-crackers)
  * [17 [M] frustration](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/17/frustration)
  * [18 [M] odeng](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/18/odeng)
  * [19 [M] a letter](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/19/a-letter)
  * [20 [M] a panda a deer and a cat ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/20/a-panda-a-deer-and-a-cat)
  * [21 [M] like brothers](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/21/like-brothers)
  * [22 [M] H I M](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/22/h-i-m)
  * [23 [M] photograph](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/23/photograph)
  * [24 [M] the birthday boy](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/24/the-birthday-boy)
  * [25 [M] haunting thoughts](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/25/haunting-thoughts)
  * [26 [M] dreaming](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/26/dreaming)
  * [27 [M] pent(up)house](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/27/pent-up-house)
  * [28 [M] Released](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/28/released)
  * [29 [M] Betting on you (man I lov](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/29/betting-on-you-man-i-lov)
  * [30 [M] never forget](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1049889/30/never-forget)




End file.
